


Under the Mistletoe

by Hostile_Sociopaths



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostile_Sociopaths/pseuds/Hostile_Sociopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon are caught under the mistletoe. Jon and Spencer insist on them kissing. What are the boys to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our Christmas/Holiday gift to everyone who's read A Fever That Can't Move Out and Dance the Night Away and to every P!aTD fan. We hope you guys like it, kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody!

“You have to do it!” Jon and Spencer say at the same time. They sound like children. _OH WAIT THEY ARE_ , Brendon thinks. The two were in front of Ryan and Brendon who had found themselves under the mistletoe. They were somewhere between pissed off and embarrassed, you couldn’t tell whose face was redder.

“You have to do it,” Spencer repeats. “It’s tradition!”

“It’s a stupid-ass tradition and I elect to ignore it,” Brendon retorts. It actually is, even if Brendon has been on the receiving end of a mistletoe kiss more than once. And he may have enjoyed most of them. The problem is that it’s _Ryan_.

Ryan who he plays gay with onstage. Ryan who wears scarves and eyeliner but never says anything about being gay. Ryan who just laughs all the Ryden queries off. Ryan who has that stupid hair that Brendon wants to run his fingers through. Ryan with fingers that Brendon wants on his neck. Ryan with the teeth he want to get in between. Ryan who Brendon will never have.

That being said, it’s odd that Brendon doesn’t want to kiss Ryan. He wasn’t sure if he really doesn’t want to or now that the moment is here he’s feeling some kind of stage fright. It doesn’t feel right. It’s a mistletoe kiss, a forced one at that. It won’t mean a thing to Ryan the way it will to him.

“You two aren’t leaving that spot until you kiss,” Jon insists. They seem pretty roused on them kissing.

“Why do you even want us to kiss?” Ryan asks in a whiny voice.

“Stop pretending that you don’t want to!” Jon teases.

“We know for sure the sexual tension between you two is real,” Spencer affirms

The stream of walking people isn’t going to get weaker any time soon and they’ll only turn into those obnoxious people who stay in the middle of the street giving no regard to the people who are actually walking. He knew he had no choice and Ryan had about the same amount choice as him. No matter how hard he tried launching himself toward Ryan. He. Just. Couldn’t. Do. It. So he was just practically staring at Ryan the whole time.

Ryan rolls his eyes at the two and grabbed Brendon by the neck. They kissed. _What the fuck?_ Brendon thinks. But then again, he’s not complaining either. Maybe just a little overwhelmed.

Ryan’s taste was unexplainable. As if them kissing wasn’t enough. It couldn’t be compared to any material it could only be compared to a feeling. If winning the lottery had a taste that must be it.  He just tasted like pure bliss. Like every eureka moment combined and then molded into a human. That’s him. That’s Ryan.

Ryan looked at the two and said “Happy? Now let’s get going.”

Jon and Spencer were giggling as they walked to the music shop around the corner.

**...**

They soon ended up in a coffee shop where they ate, drank coffee and the two got teased for kissing ...Which was inevitable. Also, every once in a while Brendon would nudge Ryan’s feet with his hoping that he’d look at Brendon back. The efficiency of his plan was evidently zero so he did something so reckless that made him seem like he didnt even try.

“I uh- I’m going outside to smoke” the three laid their eyes on him. Brendon wasn’t even sure if this was going to work but he stood up anyway. He stands and walks out of the coffee shop, towards the alley, out of sight.

He hears someone cough. _Ryan,_ he thinks. Brendon turns around and there he is. He actually came. “Didn’t think you’d actually follow me.”

“Had to make some excuses first.”

As he led themselves to some dark corner he launches himself towards Ryan without a single word. Ryan’s hand travels to the back side of Brendon’s head. Ryan kisses back harder. Brendon feels like his heart is going to leave him through his throat. Brendon’s left hand inched towards Ryan’s jaw as his right hand brushed Ryan’s hair. He’s been wanting to do that for so long. The two stopped and gasped for air. Their eyes lock in the process. Ryan’s eyes aren’t that type of eye that makes you look back, but when you stare at those hazel eyes you’ll feel like you’re falling into an endless pit.

“We should probably get back,” Ryan whispers breathlessly. Brendon nods. They try to fix their composure and when they get back into the light Brendon notices the mess he made in Ryan’s hair. He reaches for it and tries to make it look like nothing happened. They step into the cafe only to find their table unoccupied. Those idiots are gone. Brendon reaches for his phone and saw a message from Spencer that said:

_We paid the bill. We get it. You guys have fun. ;)_

Brendon was strangely thankful for this text and showed it to Ryan. “Well I guess we have the rest of the night for ourselves.”

 

 


End file.
